


心理罪all方—爱业05

by nipeu



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipeu/pseuds/nipeu
Summary: 后半部分补档





	心理罪all方—爱业05

【心理罪方受】爱业-05后半部分

第五章

……

僻静的街道上，一辆吉普车静静停在路边。  
驾驶位的窗开了一条缝，灰白色的烟雾不时从中飘出来。  
一只素白的手轻轻敲了敲车窗，里面的男人才回过神来。他嘴里还叼着烟，视线却随着车外的男子一直移动，直到男子打开车门他才收回视线。  
一边转动车钥匙，男人一边低声道：“有人知道你来这边吗？”得到了否定的答案后他才放心地踩下油门。  
街道的转角处，廖亚凡神色复杂。  
他当然认得出来，开车的男人就是四年前让他记忆深刻的邰伟。

被那只粗糙的大手拂过胸口的时候，方木控制不住地一阵战栗。  
身上的人轻笑一声，似乎对他的反应十分满意。  
那只作恶的手又顺着腰线来回抚摸：“又瘦了。”说罢邰伟把他的衣服整个卷到胸口处，他贴近了却不动作，温热的鼻息全数喷在方木的身上。方木不自在地扭动了几下，本来十分轻微，却被男人的下一个动作变作了剧烈的挣扎。  
邰伟埋首在他的胸口，口中含着方木左胸的乳头，灵巧温热的舌头又舔又吸。方木被邰伟猥亵的动作激的喘个不停，他努力压抑着呻吟，下身的腿用力顶起。邰伟察觉到他的意图，身子一抬避开了。  
邰伟表情有些恼火，但是努力压住了。他双手用力按住方木赤裸修长的双腿，摩挲着方木纤细的脚腕，邰伟笑了笑：“乖点。要不然现在就干你。”方木不听，腿还在挣动，邰伟却慢慢贴近他。  
一根滚烫硬挺的硬物顶在方木大腿内侧，龟头渗出的前液蹭在柔软的白皙皮肤上，那种熟悉的感觉令方木口干舌燥。他渐渐停住了挣扎。  
邰伟满意地笑了。他盯着方木的左胸口，那颗小小的柔粉乳粒在方才的一番舔弄之下已经变得通红胀大，现正在微凉的空气中可怜兮兮地颤动着。  
“你说你人是越来越瘦了，怎么奶子还变大了？嗯？”邰伟有一搭没一搭地舔着方木的左乳头，另一颗则被他的手大力揉弄着。方木人非常瘦，可是不是那种白斩鸡般的娘炮身材，他的胸口、手臂都有明显锻炼过的紧密肌肉。但是因为体质问题，所以看上去白白嫩嫩的。  
邰伟醉心于方木胸口那柔软又不失弹性的触感，嘴上也没个把门的：“怎么不说话了？不会是背着我找野男人，让人操，还把奶子揉的这么大？”  
方木倔强地紧抿着嘴唇，不想理会邰伟的话。  
可是他低估了自己在情动时的模样有多诱人。  
白皙的皮肤染上了潮红，细密的汗珠彰显着欲望的蔓延，可偏偏还是那副冷淡、拒人于千里之外的模样，明明连眼角都红了。  
邰伟喉咙一紧，底下的小兄弟顿时又胀大了几分。  
方木也感觉到了，他哑着嗓子问道：“那个呢？”邰伟嘟囔着戴上套，然后又把手伸进了方木下半身，那里已经湿的一塌糊涂。  
“要不要这么浪啊，你看，我的手都被你弄湿了。”邰伟抽出手来，凑到方木眼前晃了晃。没等方木说话，邰伟腰一沉，那话儿就插进了方木后穴里。  
“啊……等一下，先别……”方木的表情瞬间变了。圆而大的眼睛里充盈着水汽，薄薄的樱色嘴唇微微张开。他有些失神，却一点不矫揉造作。那是非常纯正的、被突然插入的表情。  
邰伟看着方木这样的神情，进入到软热内里的硬物又硬了几分。这小子在遇见他之前是个货真价实的雏儿，即使是有了多次性经验，内里也还是个纯情的家伙。所以每一次干方木的时候，邰伟都有种诱奸的罪恶感……但是，就像当时看到方木第一次被人进入的煽情模样时精虫上脑，不顾方木的哀求，生生把他插到高潮一样。现在的邰伟发现自己在这种时刻还是无法克制，他把着方木精瘦的腰肢，下身挺动了起来。  
按捺不住的呻吟顿时盈满空旷的旅店房间。  
光是听着，都能想象出里面是怎样的春色撩人。

廖亚凡坐在旅馆带着消毒水味的床上，烦躁地抽着烟。  
芙蓉王，方木以前最经常抽的烟。  
他抽得很凶，嘴里很苦。  
可在这刺鼻的烟味中他居然嗅到了方木身上那种独特的味道，干燥、带一点烟味的青草香……  
小旅馆的特点就是隔音差，隔壁不断传来的呻吟和粗喘声证明了这点。  
廖亚凡猛地站起身来，把烟头狠狠地碾灭在劣质的地毯上。  
就在他要打开房门的时候，他顿住了。  
他看见自己那双脏得不成样子的拖鞋，突然就失去了刚才的热血和勇气。  
但是心中的怒火却还没有熄灭，反而愈演愈烈。  
他颓然地走回床边，狠狠锤了床铺一下。  
握紧到爆出青筋的手渐渐松开，他往后一仰，躺到了床上。  
那个人现在估计闻到的也是这股难闻的消毒水味吧。  
这个想法让他突然兴奋了起来。他的手不受控制地往下滑去，拉开了裤链……


End file.
